


give and take

by catgirlhyunjin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlhyunjin/pseuds/catgirlhyunjin
Summary: Soft fingers trailed down her stomach before tracing along the leather straps stretching over her hips. Jinsol could just watch in a daze as the other girl's attention shifted from her face to the toy in front of her.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> i already posted this quite a while ago but i finally have an actual account so i wanted it here :]
> 
> anyways enjoy x

They had been fooling around for some time, stealing kisses when the other was distracted, light touches disguised as accidents and cheesy compliments bordering on pick up lines. It all changed when Jiwoo suddenly pressed herself against the older girl and started to whisper and blow hot air into her ear. And Jinsol could only let herself be dragged away into their bedroom and stare at her girlfriend as she took off her clothes then help her get ready.

When all the straps around her waist were tightened, she took a step towards her girlfriend. But just as she was about to push her onto the bed, Jiwoo kneeled in front of her and her breath hitched.

Soft fingers trailed down her stomach before tracing along the leather straps stretching over her hips. Jinsol could just watch in a daze as the other girl's attention shifted from her face to the toy in front of her.

She gently took it in her hand and gave a few pointless pumps. Looking up at Jinsol again, she slowly kissed the tip before taking in the first inch into her mouth.

Jinsol brushed back the hair that was falling over Jiwoo's face as she easily took more of the length. She heard her release a small moan around the plastic as it reached the back of her throat and Jiwoo paused for a moment. The older girl felt her grip her hips a bit tighter before digging her nails into her skin and screwing her eyes shut.

"You're doing great baby." She tangled her fingers into Jiwoo's hair, lightly massaging her scalp. She got a hum in response as the other girl continued moving forward.

Jinsol could feel the deep breathing on her skin as Jiwoo struggled with the ending of the pale toy. She gently pushed her head towards herself and smiled when her nose hit her stomach. Jiwoo opened her eyes and looked up at her through her eyelashes and Jinsol could only stare as her chest filled with heat.

She saw Jiwoo grin around the toy as much as she could before she closed her eyes again and started moving.

Jinsol watched in a daze as she pulled back all the way to the tip before fully taking her again and again. Her pink and swollen lips contrasted against the baby blue of the toy, gliding over the ridges and leaving her saliva on it. And with each one of her thrusts she would release a sound between a moan and whine from the back of her throat that mixed with the crude wet noises.

"Oh god." Jinsol kept her hands tangled into soft hair. The heat beneath her skin kept growing as she just saw how well and with how much greed her girlfriend took her. She thought about how this was only for her, the other girl kneeling in front of her and servicing her, the tip of her nose brushing over Jinsol's toned stomach, just over the hem of her underwear. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss Jiwoo until her lungs burned and her lips were completely swollen and bloodied.

Jinsol could tell the smaller girl was getting quite worked up as well though, so she let her bob her head forward a few more times before tugging at her hair.

"Jiwoo..."

The other girl looked at her again and pulled back with a small pop before licking her lips and resting her cheek against the tip. She let go of Jinsol's waist and dragged one of her fingers against the length of the toy before sucking on it.

She put on a smile that was far too innocent for someone who was just moments ago choking on their girlfriend's strap on and used the back of her hands to wipe the spit around her mouth before letting them fall into her lap.

"Yes babe?"

Too many thoughts went through Jinsol's mind at that moment; how incredibly hot and cute and just beautiful her girlfriend was, how she wanted to touch her so much she could feel herself burning up from inside, how she just wanted to bury herself inside of her and make her scream out her name.

She leaned down and kissed her forehead before almost growling the only thing her brain could actually articulate at that moment. 

"Bed."

Jiwoo didn't have to be told twice as she jumped up and took a step back until her knees hit the matress and she let herself fall back. She scooted up to rest her head on one of the pillows and one of her hands reached behind her back to undo her bra. She looked at Jinsol, who was slowly crawling forward, as she dropped it on the floor and opened her knees to make room for her.

The taller girl sprawled her palms on the inside of her thighs, spreading them even more and tracing the edges of her lacy underwear. Jiwoo lifted her hips a bit to help her slide them off and returned to the same position. She felt even more heat pool into her stomach as Jinsol took in her already wet folds.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

She gripped the toy in her hand and pressed it against Jiwoo's clit, making a couple of slow circles before dragging it down to her entrance. She was already making small noises, knowing she was feeling her own wetness rub against her turning her on even more.

Jinsol was focused on the place where they connected as she slowly slipped the tip in. No matter how many times they did this, she was always mesmerized at how tight Jiwoo was and the way she almost seemed to pull her deeper inside herself.

Jinsol leaned forward, careful not to move her hips yet and positioned herself over her girlfriend, her weight resting on her forearms. The younger girl immediately wrapped her arms around their neck and kissed her. After a while she slightly tugged on her hair and Jinsol knew that was a signal she could move again.

Bit by bit, she sank herself completely inside, the leather that was holding the toy in place finally hitting Jiwoo. She pulled away from the kiss and waited a bit more for her girlfriend to look at her.

Cupping her face, Jinsol pulled her hips back before slowly but firmly thrusting forward. She always loved watching the other girl in that moment, her expression twisting into relief and mouth opening with a gasp.

Jinsol leaned down again and smiled when she felt legs wrap around her. After leaving a small kiss to her lips, she trailed down to her neck, not wanting to muffle any of the sounds escaping Jiwoo.

She focused on leaving marks and kisses wherever she could reach, making sure to keep the constant pace of her thrusts. The bed was already slightly creaking beneath them, but it was drowned out by Jiwoo's cries and the wet noises of their hips connecting.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but whenever they had sex like this she knew it took a bit longer for Jiwoo to come. Despite the burn already appearing in her thighs, she picked up the pace, knowing it was worth it as the girl beneath her got louder.

The sound of her name in between moans and the nails leaving red trails over her shoulderblades kept egging Jinsol on as she kept her lips on Jiwoo's throat. She could feel her pulse fastly drumming against her sweaty skin and she knew she was getting close.

"Sol, fuck! I'm-" 

She whispered a few more sappy words of love against her lips before pulling back to fully look at her face.

Jinsol trailed her eyes from her head thrown back in pleasure, over her marked body and to her hips that were meeting each one of her thrusts with desperate jerks. Her back arched up and into Jinsol and she felt her stiffen up before letting out a drawn out moan and tremble under her touch.

She slowly let her movements become more drawn out and languid as Jiwoo bucked her hips one last time. She gently slid the toy out of the other girl and carefully laid down next to her. She immediately threw one of her arms over Jiwoo's abdomen that was still moving from her laboured breathing and with her other hand undid the straps around her waist. She got out of the harness with practiced ease and kicked it to the foot of the bed, her attention going back to her girlfriend.

Jiwoo had a small blissful smile on her face and she lazily opened her eyes to look at her lover. She turned over onto her side so she was facing her and tenderly kissed Jinsol.

The taller girl pressed their bodies closer together and Jiwoo thought, that if she could, she would definitely be purring with her whole chest at this moment. Hell, she would be as well.

But suddenly remembering, Jiwoo released one of her hands from its position in Jinsol's dark hair and started trailing it down her front.

As she reached the band of her underwear and was about to slip her fingers beneath, Jinsol caught her wrist and brought it back up. She broke their kiss to press her lips against Jiwoo's knuckles and smiled.

"It's okay babygirl."

Jiwoo looked at her with clear eyes and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you sure?"

Jinsol just hummed as she leaned forward to bump their noses together. Jiwoo let out a giggle and she did it again, a dopey smile appearing on her lips, matching her girlfriend's.

She suddenly shivered at the colder air catching up to her body and Jiwoo reached behind her and felt around for their blanket. Jinsol watched her concentrated face before she huffed and slightly sat up pouting the whole time as she leaned down to pick the soft fabric off the floor, it falling somewhere along the way.

She threw it over the both of them, taking a bit more time to tuck it under Jinsol's legs before turning back and flopping back onto the pillow.

Jinsol saw her eyes stay closed for longer and longer every time she blinked and she tangled their legs together and made herself comfortable.

"I love you."

Jiwoo opened her eyes for a second and Jinsol felt like her heart would melt at the unfiltered love and softness she saw in them.

"I love you too."

She buried her face in the crook of Jiwoo's neck and grinned.

"I love you more though."

"Shut... Shut up." She was already half asleep and as Jinsol tried to match her own breathing to hers she fell asleep with the smile still etched into her face.

**Author's Note:**

> just made a hc blog send me prompts if u want 👉👈
> 
> https://catgirlhyunjin.tumblr.com


End file.
